dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ki Blast Deflect
Ki Blast Deflect is a maneuver used to avoid getting hit by Ki Blasts. Overview When the opponent fires a couple of ki blasts, the user waves a single hand and slaps the ki blasts away, being free from harm. Thanks to his fat and flexible body, Buyon is the first being to deflect Goku's Kamehameha.Dragon Ball episode 40, "Horrifying Buyon" Goku uses the Ki Blast Deflect during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament to deflect a ki blast fired by Tien Shinhan during their match.Dragon Ball episode 139, "Rematch" Nappa deflects Gohan's Masenko.Dragon Ball Z episode 28, "Goku's Arrival" Gohan reflects the Fusion Spirit Bomb thrown by Krillin towards Vegeta. On Namek, Goku uses it to deflect Jeice's Crusher Ball, and later to deflect Captain Ginyu's energy blasts. When Frieza uses his Punishing Blaster against Piccolo, but the Namekian is able to deflect it and fires a blast of his own back at Frieza.Dragon Ball Z episode 81, "Déjà vu" After being beaten by Gohan, Frieza gathers enough strength at the last minute to throw the Full Power Masenko back at Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 83, "Another Transformation?" Vegeta uses the technique to deflect a blast from Frieza. During the battle, in his final form, Frieza is able to deflect Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon with a kick.Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" Goku deflects Frieza's Death Beam and Barrage Death Beam.Dragon Ball Z episode 86, "The End of Vegeta" Future Trunks counters Iru's arm cannon blast.Dragon Ball Z episode 120, "Another Super Saiyan?" Medamatcha deflects Gohan's Ki Blast while firing his Evil Comet attack.Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, 1991 Salza and Neiz are shows deflecting Goku's Triple Kamehameha waves aimed toward them, Cooler is shown deflecting an Energy Wave from Goku, and Salza is later shown deflecting Piccolo's Chasing Bullet and Krillin's Homing Energy Wave.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 Goku deflects Android 15's Multi-step Ki Blast during their battle in the city.Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, 1992 Goku knocks Hatchiyack's second Revenger Cannon away from Gohan.Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, 1993 Piccolo and later Super Saiyan 2 Gohan use the technique to deflect Cell's Special Beam Cannon. On New Namek, Gohan deflects a blast from a Cyclopian Guard in order to save a Namekian warrior and Super Saiyan Goku deflects Meta-Cooler's Finger Blitz Barrage. In the anime, a Cell Jr. is shown easily dispatching the Final Flash Vegeta fired at him.Dragon Ball Z episode 184, "Cell Juniors Attack!" Zangya deflects Gohan's ki attack at one one point during their battle, Gohan deflects Bido's Brave Gatling, and Piccolo deflects Bojack's Grand Smasher.Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, 1993 Dabura uses this technique for deflecting the Gohan's Twin Dragon Shot in the anime.Dragon Ball Z episode 227, "Heart of a Villain" Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's Enjoy Browning blasts.Dragon Ball Z episode 246, "Buu's Mutiny" Ultimate Gohan bounces a Gack! from Super Buu,Dragon Ball Z episode 262, "Unlucky Break" and Vegito manages to catch Super Buu's one-handed Destroy Everything! sphere and kicks it back up into the air.Dragon Ball Z episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" In Supreme Kai's flashback, Kid Buu kicks Western Supreme Kai's Full Power Energy Ball away.Dragon Ball Z episode 277, "End of Earth" Kid Buu manages to deflect Goku's True Kamehameha during their fight, although at the expense of his left arm and right hand.Dragon Ball Z episode 281, "Minute of Desperation" Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, during their battle, Gotenks deflects bullets of Aka's Super Wahaha no Ha attack to protect Tarble and Gure.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 In his first appearance in the series, Ledgic deflects the Kamehameha that Goku fired at Gale and Sheela.Dragon Ball GT episode 4, "The Most Wanted List" Vegeta deflects a blast from Baby-possessed Goten, although the blast still succeeds in cutting him.Dragon Ball GT episode 27, "The Attack on Vegeta" Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is able to channel some of his positive energy into Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball and kicks it up into space.Dragon Ball GT episode 60, "Super Saiyan 4 Fusion" Appearances in Video Games The technique can be used by all the playable characters in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' fighting game series. In the [[Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (series)|''Raging Blast games]], the technique can be used to deflect not just normal Ki Blasts, but long-ranged Super Attacks as well. Similar techniques Other techniques are able to deflect energy blasts: Tien Shinhan deflects Yamcha's Kamehameha with a Kiai, Misokatsun deflects Master Roshi's Kamehameha with his Super Flexible Body, Recoome deflects Gohan's Masenko with a Super Breath, Evil Buu reflects Majin Buu's Chocolate Beam with a Super Breath as well, Super Saiyan 3 Goku deflects Majin Buu's Kamehameha with a Double Axe Handle, Super Vegito kicks Super Buu's two-handed energy sphere,Dragon Ball Z'' episode 271, "Vegito... Downsized" and Kid Buu to deflects Goku's True Kamehameha with a Double Axe Handle at the expense of his upper limbs and left shoulder. While in Hell, Goku deflects a Kamehameha from Cell with a stick while riding a Death Saucer.Dragon Ball GT episode 43, "The Resurrection of Cell and Frieza" Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques